


I'll Be Home for Christmas (you can count on me)

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miracle is ony mentioned, Mistletoe, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: It’s all worth it. The late nights, the exhaustion, the aching, the burned fingertips and cookie batch crying meltdowns that are his and Miracle’s little secret, all of it is worth it for the look on Dean’s face when he walks through the Bunker door.-After almost losing his brother during the vampire hunt Sam decides to surprise Dean with the Christmas off his dreams. And reveal his more than brotherly feelings for him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	I'll Be Home for Christmas (you can count on me)

If someone asked him, Sam would lie, he’d say he wasn’t fidgeting and pacing up and down anxiously waiting till he could finally bring Dean home. He’d pretend like he didn’t keep re-arranging the garlands, and lights, and checking and rechecking the boxes of Christmas tree decorations over and over and over again to make sure everything looked perfect for when Dean walked through the Bunker door. He’d claim being caught up in the Christmas spirit as to the reason for why he placed mistletoe right above the front door.

-

Sam’s never been a big fan of Christmas, not something they ever prioritized celebrating as children or as adults, but this year he is determined to make it special for Dean, he wants him to have the Christmas he deserves, the one he’s dreamed off; for the first time in their lives him and Dean are in control, they are finally free to live their own lives how they want to live them, and after their scare at the last vampire hunt where he almost lost his brother he’s realized it’s time to start making up for lost time.

It takes multiple surgeries, and a nasty fight with an infection but after almost a month Dean is finally given the all-clear to return home from the hospital; Sam spends the nights leading up to it cleaning the Bunker from top to bottom, he gets new sheets and pillows for Dean’s bed, he downloads Christmas movies unto his laptop and learns how to connect it to Dean’s tv in his cave, he gets Miracle a themed collar with candy canes and reindeer antlers, he buys one of those matching PJ sets Dean pretends to find stupid but actually likes, and he takes out the Christmas decorations and buys a real tree when he’s in town. He watches cookie tutorial after cookie tutorial until he can make a decent batch of sugar cookies, and gingerbread men. He even sets up an old vintage train set he found to put under the tree after he and Dean decorate it.

The last detail he adds is the sprig of mistletoe above the front door.

He considers not doing so for fear of it ruining Dean’s perfect Christmas, but he knows his big brother like he knows himself, if he doesn’t feel the same way then at most things will be awkward for a day or two but then they’ll pretend it never happened and it won’t be acknowledged again. So he leaves it there, and hopes for the best.

* * *

_It’s not the first time he’s held his brother’s dying body in his arms, Dean’s blood seeping through his fingertips, staining his clothes, he knows the feeling of his heart shattering as his brother’s stops. He’s experienced it all before. But this time it’s permanent, there’s no going back, no more deals, no more bargains, and who’s to say what’s on the other side waiting for them, who’s to say they’ll be reunited. Sam doesn’t know if it’s by the grace of Jack, or if somebody or something is looking after them, maybe it’s his reward for all he’s done for the world but when he goes to move the body he notices the faint beating of Dean’s heart._

_As he watches his brother being tended to by the paramedics, Sam makes two very important decisions: screw the world they took their pound of flesh and more for over 30 years he’s done getting hurt, done seeing his brother get hurt, he refuses to lose Dean to a hunt now when they can finally live their lives so he’ll drag his brother away from this life even if it’s kicking and screaming. And no more dancing around the more than brotherly feelings he’s had since he was 15, even if Dean doesn’t feel the same way he needs him to know, he needs to get it off his chest and make sure Dean knows that no matter what he’s Sam’s everything and has been for years, that he’s everything Sam wants and needs to be happy._

* * *

  
It’s all worth it. The late nights, the exhaustion, the aching, the burned fingertips and cookie batch crying meltdowns that are his and Miracle’s little secret, all of it is worth it for the look on Dean’s face when he walks through the Bunker door. 

Dean’s eyes shined bright, his smile growing bigger as everywhere he looked he saw more decorations; it had been so long, Sam had almost forgotten how beautiful his big brother looked when he was truly happy and joyous.

“I wanted to do something special for you”, Sam softly whispers, “I took out the decorations, and I got us a real tree, I thought you’d like to decorate that together.”

“I’d love that, Sammy.”

Sam hadn’t realized how close they had been standing until Dean turned his head to reply to him; this close he can practically count the freckles dusted around Dean’s nose and instead of pulling away like he usually would have he indulges in exploring his brother’s face with his eyes like he used to when he was a child. The freckles Dean hates but he’s always loved, his long eyelashes, his strong jawline, the fine lines age has given him, his plump lips, his eyes- his beautiful green eyes shining and bright and so full of life gazing at him filled with love for him. Always for him.

 _‘God what would I have done if I had lost him’_ , he thinks to himself with a start, his heart constricting in his chest at the thought.

Sam’s not sure who reached for the other first but they turn to face each other, their fingers tangling together; he nuzzles his brother’s cheek as he leans in to rest their foreheads together, sharing a breath as they did a month ago when they thought they were saying their last goodbyes. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that forehead to forehead, eyes closed breathing each other in, maybe it was only seconds, maybe it was hours.

Dean tries to pull away but Sam puts his free hand on the back of his neck to pull him even closer, “Mistletoe”, he whispers against Dean’s lips before he kisses him. Dean tastes like hospital coffee, and the peppermint candy canes he had been eating in the car, and Sam thinks it might be more addictive than demon blood because it’s Dean. It’s Dean’s lips, Dean’s tongue, Dean’s taste, it’s Dean solid and alive and breathing with blood and oxygen pumping through his veins. It’s Dean kissing him back, it’s Dean’s hands gripping his waist and his hair. Dean, Dean, Dean runs like a mantra through Sam’s mind.

Soft kisses turn passionate, Dean shuffling them around until he can pin Sam against the door and for a brief second Sam thinks thank you to a God that no longer exists for not taking his big brother away.

( For the rest of the day, Sam takes to hanging that mistletoe sprig in random spots through the Bunker to get more kisses from his brother, and if the price to pay for his happiness is Dean calling him a giant girl before he kisses him under said mistletoe with a smile on his face? That’s a price Sam’s willing to pay, over and over again. )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm so happy to be posting this, this is my first proper post-spn fic which is not something I was sure was ever going to happen but here we are; I absolutely love wincest + mistletoe, and pretty much every holiday season I post something on my tumblr about mistletoe wincest kisses but this year I really had no inspiration when I got the idea of something involving Sam putting mistletoe above the Bunker door and surprising Dean with a kiss and that spun unto this, and I turned it into a 15.20 fix it/AU because writing is therapy. 
> 
> Happy holidays and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it 🎄 And Happy Wincestmas to my fellow wincest shippers ❤
> 
> This work is crossposted on my tumblr @canonicallysoulmates


End file.
